Loyalty but to what end?
by Shanks21
Summary: this fanfic is based on the universe of SingleYandereMale's "Ice Prince,Son of Esdeath" . It covers abduins backround and origin


**Hello guys, this is my first fanfic which is based on the universe of SingleYandereMale's "Ice Prince,Son of Esdeath", its a very cool story i highly recommend it for you.  
This fanfic will cover abduin's backstory and his path on becoming a part of the three beasts.  
Let's Start shall we?!**

**Chapter 1: "The island of Iskera"**

The island of iskera is located North of the Empire's Domain, making it one of the Empire's its mostly isolated from the rest of the Empire , so it becomes an easy pray for pirate raids,this is was one of the many reasons why Numa seika and his ancestors did not bother invading the island despite being so close to his climate is cold as the rest of the north with snowing being almost a daily phenomenon.

The people of iskera were tough,conservative with a little bit cold personality but they were Honorable and hospitable. The island had three major villages

Coronea, the largest of them all (Southern part of the island)

Eskapos, the port of the island (Northern part of the island)

Namila, the most fortified village (Northern part of the island)

The island's army counts to 2 divisions which each being commanded by an island General

Division North (200 archers, 400 swordsmen and 23 calvary)

Division South ( 75 archers, 140 swordsmen, 10 calvary and 1 scorpion protecting the beach of Coronea )

Division North was commanded by General Mikeous and Division South by Grosjean

The island also had a small navy mostly given by the empire which consisted of 15 sloops and 3 patrol boats. The navy was commanded by Admiral Pincard and was stationed at the island's port Eskapos.

Coronea was a large seaside village with a large beach surrounded by unclimbable hills except one tiny passage through a small forest, that tiny passage connected the village with the rest of the island

Abduin grew up mostly with his mother at the village of Coronea, his father Magnussen was busy with being a Vice General of the Division South so they rarely spent time together.

Abduin wanted to become strong and protect his people and as a secondery objective to get more help from the Empire's forces to protect his island from Pirates.

So he went to the capital at the age of 15 to get military training and after 3 years he came back with empty hands thanks to Prime Minister Honest , but he had gained valuable experience so he joined the Island's Navy as a cabinboy

A long year has passed and he was promoted to Rear Admiral commanding 3 of the 15 islands ships ISKR Wasp, ISKR Lion and ISKR Bluefish.

In that year he managed to destroy some Red beard's scout ships so he thought he deserved the promotion.

So he could not wait to destroy the rest of the pirates and relieve his island of piracy once and for all.

**56 nautical miles south of the iskera:**

Red beard was carefully re-studying the plan of his assault on iskera at his man-of-war flagship RBN "**Red Force**" until his vice commander came to his office and said  
"_Shall we proceed with the plan sir?"_

"_Of course, have some of my men land quietly by Night at Coronea and occupy the passage, so no-one can escape from at the morning and spread the word of my attack" _Red Beard responded.

"_Aye-Aye Captain" _said the vice commander and left his office

Red beard now all alone deeply enjoyed the fact that he was now so close to capturing the hidden teigu underneath Coronea called "Hell Demons Fruit" which gave his user the powers of lava/magma and thought that with its power it will be very profitable to sell it to either the revolutionary army or the empire, although he prefered selling it to revolutionary army more because the empire was quite strong at that point and he did not want them to get more powerful and turn on him next.

"_Ahhh i have missed a good old pillaging so much , ZEHAHAHAHAHA" the captain laughed all alone _

And so the battle of coronea which would shake the very foundations of the iskerian island and abduin's life was about to begin.


End file.
